Come Back To Me
by Mrs.Uzumaki
Summary: Itachi and Sakura have been friends for years now, but something funny has been going on with this Uchiha. Sakura will go through great lengths to save and stop her best friend, but really, he saved her.


**(A/N) okay hey guys! im really sorry I never updated the naruhina fic I wrote I lost my notebook! I know im mad too and im actually still trying to find it, if not then im sorry then that's the only thing I can give for that story now, it was 13 chapters and I don't think ill be writing anymore im sorry guys but I think I have one more place to check and if its there ill be sure to update for you guys waiting 3 years for it for now enjoy is ItaSaku oneshot with 3 PARTS to it! This is part one! Please review and giveyour opinions and views! And if you want to follow my naruto blog you can its .com (NOTE: /0.!0.!0.!0.!0.!0/ is a transition)**

**PART ONE: Drifting (Short part)**

The bright morning sun peaked out through Sakura's window and giving almost everything in her room unwanted light like it did every morning, flashing Sakura, causing her to wake up and groan before rubbing her weary eyes. _'Is it time to get up already?' _She thought to herself.

A few minutes passed along with a few more groans and sighs until finally giving up getting up and getting ready. With a stretch and a yawn her feet dangled off the edge of the bed searching for her slippers and once she did she leaped off unwillingly dragging herself to the bathroom to freshen up. Sakura began to peel off her clothing one by one before adjusting the temperature to the water and stepping in. It was warm as it rained all over her body and damping her pink hair. "I can't believe I'm almost done with Konoha Academy School! Just one more week to go and I'll be done! No more stupid Naruto or dealing with Ino pig anymore! I'll finally be free! Chya!" She made a fist and punched the air, as if someone or something was there. "I really need to stop talking to myself out loud like this.." …."Oh, I did it again!"

**/0.!0.!0.!0.!0.!0/**

"Sakura, wait up!" Itachi noticed and caught up as he saw her walking upwards the hill towards Konoha Academy School. Well anyone could've noticed that pink hair of hers, even if it was from afar. Itachi is a very good friend of Sakura and they met just when Itachi 8 and Sakura was 7 at an old Konoha Park, 7 years ago. He noticed her bright pink hair almost immediately and don't forget that giant forehead of hers! Around all the other kids, who couldn't have noticed either of those quirks she possessed?

"Oh hey Itachi, what are you doing walking up this hill and long road all by yourself?" Sakura teased. "Do you want to hold my hand so you'll be okay on the way there?" She intertwined her fingers together with her own and began making kissy noises and giving herself a mother-like voice only adding on to the annoyance. "Ha-ha-ha, that's not funny Sakura, I can protect _my_self but there's very little to be said about _you_." Lifting up two of his fingers to gently poke her giant forehead. Itachi voice was very cold and and little mean for Sakura which she wasn't used to. He wasn't in the mood for jokes.

Sakura stepped back a bit and brushed it off a bit, trying to take it as a joke and wiped her forehead where his touch was. "Argh, I told you to stop doing that to me! I swear it, if you do that again Uchiha, I'll-" "Enough Sakura!..Let's go, we're going to be late.." Itachi's hand grabbed her wrist preventing her from the blow he was going to receive like she always did. Sakura could tell something was wrong as he stared him down. She could see it in his cold eyes, which were usually filled with laughter and joy. Itachi broke the silence after releasing her from his grip and started to walk away towards the school. "You know, I would usually do that to my little brother when _he _was annoying me.." Itachi muttered under his breath, unaware she heard. _'Why is he acting so cold towards lately?..' 'Itachi..' _Maybe it was best to leave him alone for now. Itachi began walking already and Sakura quickly followed his footsteps. _Tack, Tack, Tack.._all the way until they reached Konoha Academy School.

**/0.!0.!0.!0.!0.!0/**

Sakura settled down on an empty seat next to her friends, Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru and a few more. Her head sulked low onto her hand and with her free one she gripped her pencil and began to chew on the end of it., thinking. _'This isn't the first time he's acted like this to me..or to anyone really I noticed..' _She thought. _'Maybe it's just something going on at home, but he would've told me I'm sure of it.'_ Her eyes lingered around the room until they rested on the Uchiha. He was laughing and smiling and listening to his friends talk and char about who knows what. "Sakura? Sakura!" "Oh! Uh yes? What?" her head jolted right, taking her pencil out of her mouth to respond, Ino didn't look amused, even though this wasn't even a joke. "Sakura? I've been calling you for like a minute! What's up with you? You know better than to keep secrets from me!" And Ino was right. "Well It's just..Itachi, he's been acting weird lately.." "Oh, you mean Itachi Uchiha? _Thee_ Itachi Uchiha? The cutest most perfect boy ever?! Ah what of him? I'm sure It's nothing, but haven't you heard that he's been on so many missions lately, him being 15 almost 16 that's kind of tough for him. " "Missions? Like that exactly?" "Well, I don't know just very important ones even we couldn't do." "Oh..missions huh?" Sakura's voice trailed off and a light smirk played upon the Haruno's lips. "I know a way to find out what you're up to, you bastard." Sakura clenched her fist tight and laughed that evil "I-know-what's-up-and-I'm-going-to-find-out" laugh of hers lowly but not low enough. "What was that Sakura?" Ino questioned. "Oh nothing, nothing at all! "Well okay then!"

….

"Um, excuse me Iruka Sensei, but may I please use the restroom?" Sakura asked Iruka at his teaching desk. "Uh, sure thing just come back within 10 minutes because we're about to start a little quiz about the types of Chakra natures." "Oh alright, I'll come back, don't wait up!" Sakura flashed a smile and giggled a little before running out the door to bathroom. She paused at the entrance before pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Once she was ready, she sprinted passed the bathroom and instead to a nearby exit that leads outside, she knew she wasn't supposed to do this, but she knows Itachi would've done something like this for her, so why not? Her feet came to a stop at a huge tree in the Konoha fields, pausing to catch her breath seeming like she's been running for a year. "I know exactly what to do and I'm almost there!" Sakura smiled and did her signature punch in the air.

"Almost where?" A voice from behind was heard. An enemy. "And where do you think _you're_ going little girl?" Sakura gasped and no words escaped her mouth as the person behind her laid their hand on her shoulder, roughly turning her around, now they were face to face.


End file.
